


Jesus Christ Is That a Fucking Bear

by non_suspicious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Fontcest, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Sibling Incest, and not-dick touching, just testing shit out here on ao3, might add a part 2 who knows, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_suspicious/pseuds/non_suspicious
Summary: he was a skeleton, and he was also a skeletoncan i make it any more obvious





	Jesus Christ Is That a Fucking Bear

**Author's Note:**

> tghis is my fist fanfoc so pls be nice

'heyyyyyyyy babe' sans said, padding over to papyrus and winking his eyesocket (not that one, the other one yyou fucking dumbass). 

'GOD DAMMIT SANS, WE ARE NOT DATING YET YOU FUCKING DUMBASS,' papyrus said, rolling his non-existent eyelights.

'oh shit, i thought we were farther along in the fanfic,' said sans, mortified (as he should be. you don't just break the fourth wall like that you fucking dumbass)

'UH' said papyrus, who had run out of things to say.

'hhhhhhhhhi b ro' sans said, struggling to call papyrus, whom he loved so much with all his heart, his 'bro'. he patted papyrus on the shoulder, instead of on his dick like he wanted to. beads of sweat slipped down his face from the effort of keeping his intentions innocent.

'HELLO BROTHER' papyrus said, 'I SEE YOU ARE SWEATING. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO LICK THAT OFF FOR YOU?'

'now look who's breaking the space-time continuum' sas said, clearly upset that their roleplay wasn't going as well as he expected. oh wait, he thought to himself, that reminds me of something. '......nya' he said.

'WHAT THE FUCK, SANS' papyrus said. whatever sans was doing was confusing him.

'nya, i'm a cat' sans said

'OH, SO THAT'S WHAT THAT IS' papyrus said, 'YOU REALLY HAVE TO WORK ON YOUR MAGIC BROTHER, THAT LOOKS TERRIBLE.' he was, of course, referring to the magical ears and tail sans conjured with his blue magic.

'oh' sans said, mortified once more.

'ALTHOUGH...' papyrus said.

'yeah?' sans said.

'THOSE CAT EARS AND TAIL DO MAKE YOU LOOK PRETTY.....SEXY' said papyrus.

'wh-'

'BUT THEY'RE STILL NOT WELL-MADE, SO YOU CAN SHUT HTE FUCK UP SANS YOU ACTUAL FUCKING PIECE OF GARBAGE'

'oh' said sans, mortified.

papyrus walked over to sans and touched him on his dick. 

'oh' said sans, turned on.

'SANS...' papyrus said with lidded eye(sockets).

'yeah?' asked sans in anticipation.

'....CAN YOU OODLE MY NOODLE?' papyrus asked, looking away with bashfulness.

'i thought you'd never ask' said sans, touching papyrus on his noodle.

'OHHH' papyrus groaned. 'THAT FEELS SOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD' he yelled.

'paps, as much as i love you and would die for you and etc' sans said, 'you should be a little bit quieter'

'WHY?' papyrus said, while groaning.

'because we're brothers'

'BUT SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS, THAT'S iNCEST' papyrus gasped, shocked.

'uh. yeah.' sans said. '....anyway, if we want to keep fucking,, then you have to be quieter or else someone will hear us'

'OH OK SANS WHATEVER YOU SAY' said the great and naive and childlike and tall skeleton brother.

'cool' said sans, resuming his ministrations. 

'OHHHH AHHHHH SANSSSSSS' papyrus yelled.

'papyrus what the fuck did i just say' said sans. 

'OH RIGHT SORRY' said papyrus.

and then they fucked

**Author's Note:**

> should i add more


End file.
